Christina Downing
Christina Downing, commonly called Christie, is the youngest worker in the IT Department of Duncan Industries. Of all the workers, she is the smartest, kindest, and hardest-working. Her generosity is shown in S1 E3, "Heart Of Gold", when she gives one of her mini cookies to a homeless girl, whom she reveals to be a childhood friend. Despite all this, like most of the others in the department, she is constantly disrespected, although she is good friends with the delivery girl from Floor 8. Biography Her work In November 2016, when she was 11, she was hired by Jonathan Duncan to work in his IT department. They were a small company back then, and she was shown to be special to her boss. She gifted him a beautifully crafted clay model of him. This proved she knew him when she was younger and was artistically gifted. Unfortunately, she also started her first period, leaving blood everywhere. This was later cleaned up and Christina was educated by the delivery girl from floor 8, whom was 121/2 years old. This was the foundation for the friendship. 2017 Thomas Wilde, 13 going on 14, joined the department. The former second-in-command to Jonathan Duncan, Ellen Kandinsky, was demoted to their department when it was discovered she was a thief. Christina decided to lock her in the server room and told her to just sit there. 2019 The group celebrated Christina's 14th birthday and Liberty, the boss's eldest daughter, joined them. Christina, Thomas and Liberty would later be arrested, apparently on account of their appearance being similar to three gang members. When Christina explains what's going on, the three are released with no permanent criminal record. The arresting officer would later be fired. 2021 Jonathan Duncan dies from cancer of the pancreas, leaving the entire department shocked. This left Liberty's inexperienced, absent-minded uncle, Andy Duncan as his successor. In a fight with him, Christina received a hard punch to the gut, knocking her out for three and a half hours. 2022 In 2022, Christina received coma-inducing injuries after being thrown out of a third story window by a 50 year old man whose computer she was working on. Her memory was affected, and she perceived Thomas, whom she was now dating, as a monster with seventeen eyes and five heads, implying her head injuries caused hallucinations. However, after three days of intensive care, everything except her memory was restored. She was later asked to fix the boss's computer, and while doing so, she received a major electrical shock which restored her memory to its original state. 2025 Christina's proposal to Thomas is accepted, leaving Christina overly cheerful for the rest of the day. Christina one day decides to ditch work after lunch with Thomas. Nobody else but Liberty knew. And maybe the boss, who subsequently lectured them. Christina cut it short by returning his critical gut-punch, accidentally destroying his appendix. Christina never apologised, for unknown reasons. Characteristics Personality Christina is not a nervous speaker at all, often giving out presentations better than the boss ever could. She is very hard-working and the driving force of her department. She is, however, easily hurt and can be very emotional, often bursting into tears when insulted. She has been described as a "dark angel" by Jonathan Duncan, on account of her golden heart combined with her dark sense of humour. Christina is incredibly intelligent, however sometimes struggles with basic things, on account of very occasional memory issues. Despite this, she can be very childish at times, keeping a stuffed toy rabbit with her at all times, although this could be related to her autism. She is often affected by menstrual issues, leading to more violent mood swings than normal and even more unpredictable behaviour. She often suffers from many phobias, including a fear of bees and wasps (totally rational, but extremely inconvenient), a fear of sexual assault (totally rational), a fear of bugs (irrational but kind of convenient, as it alerts the department there's a bug) and a fear of needles (irrational and inconvenient), and suffers from very problematic myopia (short-sightedness). She has an extreme fear of going to prison, as she worries that the other prisoners will "beat the plop outta her". She seems to suffer from an overly sensitive gag reflex, and can't even remember the mould on that one wall without feeling sick. She feels love for things too, including ailurophilia (a love of cats), canophilia (a love of dogs), and is affectionate to young children and little babies. She also has to go through autism, which she's learning to cope with. She is also known to be able to read books that would only be expected to be read in college or university although she is unable to fully understand them at the moment. Sexuality Christina identifies as heterosexual. She learned this when she began feeling love for male celebrities at ten. In total, she has five mental loves, and one real love (Thomas Wilde himself). She also had a brief relationship with a table as a toddler. Skills and abilities * Medical expert: Christina knows how to perform CPR, and once, when afflicted with Hepatitis A, removed her own needle. * High intelligence: Christina has a vast amount of knowledge in the medical, mathematical, technological and scientific field. * Talented Singer: This was discovered when Christina was caught singing Camila Cabello's "Havana" in the department by Liberty, on her first day (Liberty's, duh!). * Great Public Speaker: When it comes to it, she is not a nervous speaker at all. She has occasionally taken over the meeting room! Strong Emotional Reactions * Happiness: May start to sing. * Sadness: May start bawling and hide behind the blue door with Candyfloss, her toy rabbit. * Excitement: May start randomly clapping and giggling. Will change from her red frame glasses to her lava frame ones. The others know she's gotten too excited when the glasses swap happens. * Anger: Will punch the next person to enter the room. Leave her to sort it out. * Fear: Will hide away and start screaming. Relationships Thomas Wilde Christina and Thomas get on so well they ended up marrying each other in 2030. Thomas is one of the few people Christina feels comfortable confiding in. Thomas is always willing to help out Christina. The pair occasionally get into fights, although they know the closer you are, the more you fight! Liberty Duncan Christina is good friends with Liberty, but the two seem to be like sisters. The two are fine with it. Christina tried to teach Liberty how to change her desktop wallpaper, but to no effect. In the end Liberty figured it out on her own. Ella Kandinsky Christina feels unanimous hatred for Ella, because all she does is "bring the mood down". In the end, Christina hung Ella's neck from the thirtieth floor window in a fit of rage. She never regretted it. Jonathan Duncan Christina treated Jonathan like a member of her own family. When he died, Christina was very sad for several weeks. Andy Duncan Christina is somewhat scared of him. For all the wrong reasons. Physical Description Christina is often portrayed in surprisingly casual attire, typically a short-sleeve white shirt, black leggings, white thigh-length socks and black velcro shoes which are relatively worn, although every series new ones seem to be bought. She wears proportionally-sized red glasses and may change them into her lava-pattern frames if she gets too excited. Despite being of mostly white heritage, her skin is lightly tanned. This may be due to a sunburn incident as a child. She has blue eyes and brown hair which she always wears in a braid. She finds it difficult to manage sometimes. Behind the Scenes * An unknown death prediction website has predicted that Christina will live into her late eighties.